Moonwatcher
by JarOfIdeas
Summary: Midihomi, The last of Raven breeds she was hated for the fact that she's different and her mother's past. She was afraid of everything that is until the ASL save her from the torture they gave her. Years after they all left she was captured and she was break into a cold monster. The past haunts her and the ASL and WB commanders are ready to help.
1. The intruder

**Yo! XxFire-PhoenixxX here!**

**Yeah, I know I should've update my other stories than making another one... But Its stuck in my head! So I decided to publish it**

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

* * *

The female assassin re-adjust her sniper gun to lock it to her target. Not even an extra movement was made. Of course she is trained by an excellent sniper after all

She narrowed her eyes at her target. Her target was a goverment official, Not until he quit and escape with the weapons and drugs. Not that she don't care about the slaves that the goverment owns. But she already accepted it, She knows she can't do anything to change the world. And the marines already break her, Even Garp who wants to save her granddaughter can't do anything. Garp even cried when he saw the marines do the ' cleaning ' on her but it is better than being executed.

She push the trigger and the bullet flew from her sniper. The girl is known for her excellence at sniping, No clue was left except for a black feather that she left before flying.

The scene was usual. After the man get shot people will surround him and check if they can do anything. But of course the girl shoot it at a fatal spot.

The girl looked at the scene with cold eyes. She knows what it felt and its not her decision to shoot the man anyways. She's just a weapon for the marines. She can't do any decisions for herself, For she's only a weapon. And a weapon has no right. The girl unfolded her giant wings and wear his mask properly before flying to Marineford HQ

Her wooden mask is paint with black paint and its like the ying yang half. Goggles on her head. Her long raven hair is waving gracefully with the wind as she flew with the wind

She glided with the wind and adore the calming breeze.

She landed at the roof of the headquarters gracefully without even making a sound. She jumped down the roof and went to the fleet's admiral office for her second mission. She stood there emotionless waiting for her superior to let her in.

There were a shuffle of movements and after the movements stop there were a loud crash and a long string of curses. The girl immediately opened the door and pointed her pistol at the intruder much to the Intruder's surprise he froze in place. The intruder was trapped in the stack of files and books at his head. He was wearing a top hat he has short blonde hair a scar at his face a staff hanging loosely at his left hand he's eyes widened in shock then he stuttered " Midihomi?! " He gasped in shock

The girl ' Midihomi ' Which the boy called her just stared at him coldly she doesn't know who is this ' Midihomi ' Either. She Is a weapon she has no name. And a girl like her who is already own by a celestial dragon by the mark on her back she has no right to have a name.

She also memorize every single criminal in the world the lowest bounty to the highest of all criminals. She stared at the revolutionary coldly with half-lidded eyes pointing the gun with no hesitation of pulling the trigger " Sabo ' The blue gentleman ', 2nd commander of the Revolutionaries. State your purpose " the girl said with no hint of emotion in her eyes nor tone

The young blonde stood there in shock. Just what happened to his sister after he left?, This better not be Garp's or Ace's fault becauase I swear I'll beat those two even if I'm going against Dragon's orders . His eyes widened in realization the assassin who was reported recently that was killing some of the Revolutionaries was her sister. He cursed at this, Just what have they done to her sister? She don't usually kill people because she believe if she kill them she will also kill someone who has a dream and also she knows what it feel like but this? also she's against on slaving process so why is she helping the Nobles and most of all Marines?! She herself swore wont respect anything marine like or anything included with a twisted justice protocol

Then the blonde saw the mark, The hoof of the flying dragon. He gritted his teeth just what did they do to his sister?!

**_" Sabo-niisan! " _**

**_" Nihahaha your funny, Ace-niisan !"_**

**_" Please... I'm not a monster.. "_**

**_" Sabo-niisan, Ace-niisan, Lu-kun help please! Help! "_**

* * *

**Okay to clarify, The last part where is bold and Italic is a flashback~**

**Please read my other stories!**

**-XxFire-PhoenixxX **


	2. His problem

Sabo trailed at the sea deep in thought. He sighed, Just what is his sister doing there? Is she really the assassin that's been reported world-wide? Sabo leaned on the railing not noticing Koala.

" Sabo-kun? What are you thinking about, again? " Koala said as she go beside Sabo

Sabo looked at the girl " Huh?, What do you mean ' again '? " Sabo said

The girl lifted an eyebrow " Sabo-kun, Didn't you notice everytime you have a problem you face the seas? " Koala said

Sabo chuckled a bit " Well I didn't notice.. " Sabo said as he gaze at the sea again

" So what's your problem? " Koala asked again

Sabo heaved a deep sigh, " Just.. Confused " Sabo said

" Care to explain why? " Koala asked

" Remember my mission?, The mission Dragon-san just gave me yesterday?... I saw my sister there... She was different " Sabo said

" How different, Sabo-kun? " Koala said while staring at the blonde

" She... She's not the girl I met before, The shine in her eyes was gone. Her smile that makes everybody smile, Her cheerful aura... She just.. Changed.. " Sabo said

" Everybody change, Sabo-kun " Koala said

Sabo heaved a sigh again " No.. Somethings not right.. I'm sure the government did something to her " Sabo said

" How are you so sure? " Koala asked while she placed her chin at her hand

" I saw something.. ' The hoof of the flying dragon ' on her shoulder " Sabo said

" Well they really did something on her " Koala said as she gritted her teeth

Sabo clenched his fist " I-I'm going to talk to Dragon-san, After we dock" Sabo said as he went to his room

They can't possibly know her secret? If they know. Why are they still using her?

Sabo slammed the door shut, Just what happened to his sister?

* * *

**Yey! 2nd Chapter !  
**

**XxFire-PhoenixxX**


	3. Arrival

**Arigato to all of the people who followed and favorite this story! **

**Disclaimer : One piece doesn't own Oda, But Oda owns One piece**

**R&amp;R! 3 -','-  
**

* * *

It's been a week after the incident, Of course The girl was blamed because she didn't manage to catch the Revolutionary. Garp said that it's normal she's just a newbie, And Revolutionaries are slippery.

But The world government didn't agree, They put her into another torture sessions.

As the whip dug into her bare skin she didn't yelp, She didn't cry. All she did was stare at her tormentor.

She didn't feel anything. She doesn't care if she dies. She don't care if she live, Hell if you can call her living. She consider herself dead just a toy, Just a weapon, Just a specimen for experimentation.

Her tormentor grin when the guards left. " My my what's wrong dear tired of screaming? " He said playfully as he lick the blood on his whip

" Such a shame, I was hoping to hear your angelic voice.. Tsk, Well now let's try if you won't scream when I do this " He said as he throw his Whip away

Slowly putting his hands on his buckle ready to remove it, But before that he was punched, The girl lifted her head to see who the man is

His eyes was shadowed. Still in the pose of punching the guy. The girl fell unconscious on the cold dirty ground due to tiredness

* * *

The day after she found herself in a clinic. The nurse was treating her nicely unlike some of them who don't care

She smiled at her and greeted " Goodmorning, Child. Are you alright? " She said

The girl was teached if you weren't permit to answer don't. So the girl didn't answer.

She sighed and shook her head lightly. " C'mon child I'm not here to hurt you in here you can say what you want to say. Your free here " The nurse said

The girl tilted her head curiously " F-free? " She said. The nurse's eyes widened. She talked? She manage to make the girl talk!

She smiled softly and sat beside the girl " Yes free, It's when you can do anything you want you can go anywhere you want that's what you called freedom " The nurse said

The girl's eye widened and lower her head again. The nurse comb the girl's hair making her flinch " Shh, Don't worry its just a comb.. Geez what are they thinking? Turning someone young as you to a monster.. " The nurse said as she hum a song

" You know... Garp-san was worried about you.. It was unusual to see him like that, He even forgot to go through the wall as a entrance when he brought you here " She joked the last part.

Worried? The girl tilted her head to the nurse curiously. The nurse sighed " When your worried it's when your concern to what will happen to the person thing or animal whatever it is .. Hehe sorry if I couldn't understand it, I'm not really good at explaining things " She said

She continue to hum when someone opened the knob, The door was opened by a certain admiral who believe in a twisted justice protocol. He frown when he saw the nurse and the girl.

The nurse turned around pale knowing what danger she would get herself into. " May I remind you woman, She's a weapon and a weapon doesn't need care like what you are doing " Akainu said growling

The nurse bowed and muttered an apology as she go away from the magma-man, She shot a last glance at the girl full of pity

The magma man drag the girl roughly to the fleet admiral's office. He pushed the girl to the middle.

Garp growled at the magma-man.

" You are given a mission, A mission that if you lose you will sure die. You have to kill him " Sengoku said as he give the folder and the picture

When Garp saw the picture, He smirk. Good thing they didn't know about her childhood and oath about brotherhood. And it is better being in the Shiroghe's ship where she will given love that she needed than being here and being treated like a weapon.

The girl bowed and unfolded her giant wings and flew to the window

* * *

**_Moby Dick_**

It was a peaceful day after a night full of booze and music. Few were awake for example.

The cross-dresser who took the night watch, The narcoleptic hot-headed teen, And the Phoenix who took down a lot of his brothers on a drinking contest.

Ace was facing the seas. Feeling something bad will happen. He couldn't wash off the feeling of anxiousness.

The teen sighed as he lean over the railing, Most of the crew have hang-overs so they wouldn't notice the teen.

People littered the whole deck. At first you can think they were attacked or something. If the marines **_finally_**got some brains and decide to attack secretly, It was surely that they will attack after a party. Wait no wrong move I forgot Marco is awake when that happen damn his Devil fruit is sure handy

" What's up, yoi " The Phoenix said as he approach the teen

Ace sighed. " Nothing... Just thinking " He said. " Woah that's bad, You thingking? " Thatch said

Ace hit the chef lightly " Idiot, Somethings bugging me.. I just can't wash of the feeling of anxiousness " He said

Then somewhere in the deck landed the female assassin...

* * *

**Yehey! Chapter 3 !  
**

**XxFire-PhoenixxX**


	4. Revealing

**'Sup? _XxFire-PhoenixxX here! _**

**Insanity122: Really thanks!**

* * *

The girl landed on the deck gracefully, Not making any sound or letting anyone to feel her haki. Yes unlike humans the raven breeds are hard to track.

And she knows that most of the crew know Haki. She sneak in the giant ship and waited for them to stop partying. She can't understand what was the sounds they make it's like _laughter_ . The girl wondered what does it feel to be happy? To be free?, What does freedom feels?.

She didn't realize that the joyful laughter died down and was replace by loud snores, She didn't realize that the sun set already. So when she realize she went to her plan.

She jumped from the sails and transform back to her human form, a Raven breed has three forms. The shadow form, The human form and the one that no one want to mess with the Hybrid form

She haven't unlock the Hybrid form but she doesn't care really, She slowly crept to the women's locker and change her clothes.

She wear her brown hoodie, her black cargo jeans and combat boots. She also wear her black hat so they wouldn't see her face.

She grabbed her pocket knife, Sniper and a Hand gun. She left the room quietly and walk to the deck where she have seen the Commanders.

Her target is Portgas D Ace, But she is also told if anyone come in her way she could freely kill them.

Thanks to her shadow form she manage to approach the commander, But was stopped by ' The Phoenix '. He smirked with his half-lidded eyes.

Her emotion didn't change not even a single hint of fear in her eyes was seen, " Eh?.. an assassin the Marines really have some guts, yoi " The Phoenix said with a smirk

She back flipped and slide away from the trio, Fire-fist lightened his left shoulder with fire. He grin " an Assassin?.. Heh, Show me what you got " He said as he turned around.

He throw a punch that was block by the girl's wings. Ace would lie if he said the impact didn't hurt. The girl transformed her black feathery wings into giant silver wings. It was made of steel and only Raven breeds can do that.

Ace's eyes widened. There's other like his sister? But she said that they all die...

Izo rubbed his chin " A raven breed, Huh?. I thought they're extinct? " He said. Ace frowned that's what he thought too.. They were intrigued to know who the assassin is,

Immediately she grabbed her gun and shoot at the pirate after she unfold her wings, Of course Ace too hasn't master his devil fruit yet. It means if someone attacked him in a suprising manner he will get wound.

She manage to attack Ace at his shoulders ( Yes, Both ). Before she do anything again and before the other two commanders make a move, The teen pinned down the girl with a smirk. Despite the pain his wounds are giving him.

" Now now let's get on the most exciting part... The revealing part " Ace said as he remove her cap. Cold eyes greeted the surprised fire-man

" MIDIHOMI?! "

* * *

**Yey! another chaptie!**

**R&amp;R**


	5. Realizing

**Hi Minna-san! Arigato for following/Favorite(ing) My story! :'D**

**Disclaimer: One piece doesn't own Oda but Oda owns One piece... Doesn't makes sense to you then just leave it there. :'D  
**

* * *

The young freckled commander was utterly shocked, Why was his sister trying to kill him?.

Thatch and the others are at stand by. " You know ' The mysterious raven ' Ace? " Izo asked. I looked at Izo dumbfounded. _**The Mysterious Raven** _and _**Midihomi.**_ Is the same?!.

The young raven took the opportunity to attack the commander, Who's still in the state of being shocked. Midihomi immediately grabbed her weapons and release a bullet made with sea-stone from her pistol. Of course the commander didn't know but the first mate noticed this. Marco Immediately tilted the pistol from the girl's hand to shoot at the sky.

This alarmed the other commanders and the other members, Soon the commanders and the young assassin was being surrounded by a curious crowd.

Deciding that this needs to end now, Marco hit the girl on the spot where people usually fell unconscious easily.

" O-oi Marco! " Ace said. Marco grabbed the girl to the sickbay" We can't talk to her if she kept on attacking, Can we, yoi " Then they all went to the sickbay.

* * *

Ace can't help but worry over her sister. Marco didn't hurt her too much, Did she?

The doctor came after some few check-ups to the young assassin, She noticed too that Ace is obviously stressed with the situation because of him pacing back and fort at the halls. The doctor sighed, The doctor pressed his hands reassuringly against the teen's tensed shoulders. Effectively the tensed form of the commander's body relaxed

" H-how's my sister, Jane? " He asked. " She's staying tonight at the medical wing, She need proper rest and she needs too to eat up. She's underweight and The wounds at her body is now cleansed and patched up some were stiched and so... Say Ace are you sure that she didn't react or anything when she attacked you. And no familiarization or anything flashed in her eyes only a cold and empty stare she gave you? " The doctor, Jane asked again

The commander nodded. Jane grabbed her pen at her pocket and write some things on her notebook. The doctor sighed " I have a theory about why she act that way earlier, It's either she have an amnesia, Brainwashed by the marines, You did something to her, Or its just what she wanted to kill. I'm not sure on which one was true we can check her brain with a X-ray if you want to.. But that would be a hard task because she may attack some nurses here. " The doctor said. " I guess we have no choice to wait her wake, yoi " Marco said

They all nodded and went to their captain for a report.

* * *

**Hehe sorry for the short chaptie... And sorry for my grammar..**

** It's kinda rushed ya know..**

**Anyways leave a review plz.~!**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	6. Getting his permission

_**Ace's POV**_

I buried my head on my hands, Midihomi. I'm sorry for being not able to protect you when you need me.

I felt something touch my shoulders, My eyes widened.

The man stand before me, His hair is blonde he's wearing a black-top hat a scar on his face.

I gritted my teeth, No it's Impossible _**he**_'s dead there's no way that he's **_him _**.

" Ace " was the words escape from his lips. I turned my hands to fist

" _**BASTARD! **_"

**Sabo's ****_POV_**

I dialed Dragon-san's number at the den den mushi. I took a deep breath

**_Beru.. Beru.. Beru_**

**_Clank_**

" Sabo? Is your report done. I heard that_** The Mysterious Raven **_almost got you " Dragon said

" ... D-dragon-san... Can I have you're permission T-to.. " I bit my lip.

The snail raised it's eyebrows " To what? "

" Dragon-san, The Mysterious Raven is my sister... She's Midihomi Mitsu, The last of the Ravens and the highest breed among their group.. I saw her at the base... She was different.. I saw the ' Hoof of the flying dragon ' On her arm... Can I have the permission to investigate and protect her? " I said and took a breath. There was a moment of silence when the snail smirked

" Of course, But don't bring the revolutionaries in " Then the line died.

I blinked trying to comprehend just what happened, Did he just permitted me?

He said yes, Did he? He did!

* * *

_**Marineford HQ**_

I leap down the roof and went straight to the window of the fleet admiral. Quietly searching for Midihomi's file.

" Damn it " I cursed, There's no file of her. I sat at the fleet's admiral seat

I can't just give up, Damn it!, Okay calm down, Calm down. You'll find it just don't panic. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath

I open my eyes and scanned the surroundings, My eyes paused at the odd book beside the couch. It's filled with machisire-locks that only effect a raven.. And wait, Is that a picture of Luffy and Ace?

I shook my head and got of the chair and went to pick the book at the couch. _' See panic doesn't solves anything, It only worsen the situation ' _I thought to myself. I didn't know that Sengoku can left something important in a couch.

I break the chains and open the book, My eyes widened as I scan through the pages

Midihomi's birth, Midihomi's parents, Midihomi's disappearance, Midihomi's capture.. All about Midihomi. I clenched my fists, I knew it. They're the person behind her parents death and all.

She was they're target since she was born, They plan it well. Snapping me out of my thoughts, I found myself being surrounded by marines.

" Sabo, The chief of staff of the revolutionaries. Your under arrest " The female marine said.

I look around to see if there's a way to escape, But luck is being a bitch right no. So yes I have no where to go

I sighed well there's no choice but to go through them, I grabbed the female's wrist and tried to spun her around. But it didn't work, Instead I put her into a headlock

But she broke free from my grip and put me into a lock, This marine is strong.

She smirked " What you think I'm a rear admiral for nothing? " She said smugly. But then turn serious " Speak, What is your relationship with our Assassin? " She said as she pressed my face harder to the wall.

I didn't speak, I know they will do something to her if this marine found out.

" Boys, I can handle him on my own. Go get a break " She said. " B-but- - " A marine tried to protest

" No buts! GET OUT NOW! " She shouted.

They all rushed to the door and locked it.

Then when she make sure that they're all gone, She let me go. But still there's cuffs on my hands and feet. She lit her cigarette and breathe in the smoke.

" You're Midihomi's Brother, Am I right?. If you're going to catch her I'll give you her whereabouts " She said as she puffed the smoke out.

But then a fist hit my head, " You Idiot! What were you thinking! Leaving Midihomi behind! And making your brothers to believe that your dead! " She burst out

* * *

**Well there you have it, An update**

**_XxFire-PhoenixxX_**

**Tell me what 'ya think about it! R&amp;R!**


	7. Tsisku, The crazy marine girl

**Yay! I'm back with another update!**

**I'm very grateful for those who give this story a chance!, Thank you for those who Favorite/Follow and Reviewing this story! **

**Anyways... On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece, I'm not the one who hid it. And I haven't been in Raftel. Heck I haven't gone to any Islands at that world. But I'm pretty sure Oda knows where One piece is. Heh of course he's the one who made the One piece...**

* * *

I rubbed the sore spot where the woman hit me.

I lost my balance and stumble to the ground, She turned around and muttered ' che ' Before growling.

" Serves you right, Bastard " She said still inhaling smoke

I tried to stand, But the chains on my wrists made it hard. So I accidentally hit the stone stopping the thick books at the shelf.

Her eyes widened at this and pushed me from my position. We rolled to the corner, Face close to each other. She was at the bottom being tangled by the long heavy chains on my wrists and legs. A tint of red is at her cheeks.

I chuckled at this, I didn't know that she could be cute when blushing. I look at the pile of fallen books and realize that there's a sword at the top of it, Did she just save an enemy?, Did she save me?

The knob clicked open. Her eyes widened. Her cheeks are redder. The door opened and reveal a huge man.

I almost choke, Garp. Wha- - Why is he here?. I rolled my eyes

Oh, Of course he's a Vice-admiral. If he wasn't grinning like an idiot or If I wasn't tangled with the female marine I would've scream or something, Knowing the Vice-admiral is crazy like shit

" Bwahahaha, Having fun? " He said while laughing. I felt heat rise from my cheeks

" I-It's not like you think! " The female marine defended. But just laughed it off

" Anyways, Sabo. I know you found out about Midihomi.. I am very sorry that I didn't do anything. I am letting you go and find Midihomi, She's being chased by her mother's enemies and other breeds because of her powers, Rear-admiral Tsisku can help you. I'm going to cover this as a special mission. You could bring the others as long as they aren't suspicious " Garp said seriously. The apologizing part taken me back, I can also see that the Vice-admiral is serious.

* * *

After that I was escorted to a marine vessel. Tsisku, The marine woman. Also informed me that Midihomi was assigned into a special mission. Her mission was assassinating Ace.

I lowered my head, Ace... I guess I deserve a beating after not showing up.

I sighed deeply, " Oi, Don't think about you're meeting too much. Just let it happened. Expect a beating 'cuz I am too will be angry if I was in his situation " Tsisku said

* * *

**Sorry If Sabo and Garp is OOC.. I did my very best!  
**

**R&amp;R!**

_**XxFire-PhoeinxxX**_


	8. A Glimpse from the past

**UWAA~! I'm Back!**

**I'm very very very very very VERY Sorry for the long wait!**

**Gosh many things happened in the past days! Sheesh, Intramural and Foundation day kept me from this story! And Also I just notice how hard it is to have so many stories! *Sigh. For all new writers, Piece of Advice. Don't publish too much stories, You'll realize soon how hard it is to update it all the same time.**

**Anyway, Set sail!**

* * *

_**" Do you poop? " A raven-haired boy wearing a straw hat asked**_

_**The girl was taken a bit with his question, Does this boy always ask this to others?**_

_**Realizing the discomfort. The blonde boy wearing a top-hat scolded the young boy: " Oi Lu', She needs to rest so stop bothering her. " The blonde said.**_

_**The girl shook her head. " No, He's not a bother at all. Its just funny to see someone curious as him " She said, Her gaze soften.**_

_**Deciding to interrupt, The freckled boy arose from his seat with a pipe tightly holding in his hand. He crossed his arms and ask the young girl  
**_

_**" Who are you and Why are they chasing you? " He ask. The blonde turned his attention at the boy wanting to stop him. The girl stopped the blonde " Nah.. I'm fine... " She said. The blonde nodded as he go back to his seat. While the straw-hatter is picking his nose while observing the scene in front of him.**_

_**She lowered her head. " I-It's... It's because " She sighed. They patiently waited for her answer **_

_**She smiled painfully. " Because I.. I've been a bad girl " She said. The boys looked at her curiously**_

_**She turned her gaze at the beautiful sun, Setting his way down as the color of the sky slowly change.**_

_**" If... If I wasn't born... Mother would have been fine, Father would have just be fine... If I wasn't born- I.. I " Before she can finish what she was saying. She broke into soft sobs, She leaned at the blonde as she cried  
**_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, Was it just a dream? Are they just a dream?... Who am I?, Who am I before they took me in?...

I breathed slowly, The pain started to swell up again. I lifted my hands carefully trying to block the bright light from the doorway. After adjusting from the light, I noticed the white clean bandages around my hands. Perfectly wrapped with no trace of blood

I lowered my hand and examine my surroundings, I noticed the IV's hooked on me. Probably I haven't woke up for a while... But where am I? Its Impossible that I'm in Marineford... Then I'm in Whitebeard's ship. But then why are they treating my injuries?.. Why are they treating the injuries of a weapon?... A Useless pathetic weapon who hasn't done right.

Clutching my head, Feeling a headache. I didn't notice the nurses rushing in my room after that my vision blacken again

* * *

**Ya! * Dodges from an angry mob * Okay I know its short... But its all I can manage!  
**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	9. A Fiery convincation

The raven haired threw angry punches, While the blonde barely dodging the attacks he receive. Knowing he would probably give the first 12 punches for being not there for them.

" **_You_**" Ace hissed poison dripping from his words. He threw another blazing punch. " How dare you to imitate my brother. No less Sabo " He said while throwing fiery attacks.

Sabo sighed knowing it will be hard to persuade the stubborn raven haired. Finally had enough the blonde catch the others' fist with haki. " Now, now. I'd only gave away those punches for you to loosen don't be comfortable with me not attacking " He said with a grin. The raven haired eyes widened but grew normal as he gritted his teeth and hissed " Bastard "

The blonde decide to attack with his pipe. He hit for his gut. He stumble back, Coughing. Then prepared to attack not until a certain commander stopped them.

Marco stood there in their middle. His left hand holding Ace's fist on the right side, His right hand holding the metalic staff of the younger blonde on the left side. Even with this situation Marco is still holding his usual calm expression, Looking as bored as always. But if you'll look closer and concentrate on the man's face you'll know he's irritated.

" Marco! argh!, Let.. Let go! " Ace shouted trying his best to struggle from Marco's grip. Marco glance at the younger blonde eye to eye trying to figure out who he is, But decided to brush it off until he announced the news from the sickbay to Ace.

" She's awake, yoi. Well she was knocked out again because of exhaustion " Marco said maintaining his bored posture. Then pointed his finger to the younger blonde. " You know who he is, Ace? "

Ace gritted his teeth." No, He's just a man who kept on trying to imitate my brother " He said. Sabo snorted " Oh, C'mon Ace. How can I ever persuade you. " He muttered. " You really want to get into the point of sharing secrets, Do you? " Sabo said.

Ace seemed to calm down and Marco let go of their fist and watch the scene unfold in front of him. But he still stand in the middle of them

Sabo grin. " You grew up on Mt. Corvo with a bunch of Mountain bandits so you could be a fine marine like Garp want you to be " Sabo said

" Hmph, you could've pick it up somewhere " Ace said stubbornly With his arms crossed. While Marco lifted an eyebrow and smiled amusedly. Just what kind of logic is that? And Wait, Garp? Garp 'The fist '? Well if he is The marine hero Garp it isn't that unbelievable. Deciding not to interfere just because of him hearing the marine hero name he just kept on listening at their conversation.

" Luffy kept on bugging you even its clear that you don't want his presence. But he doesn't seem to be faze by every attack that you gave him and-" Before Sabo could continue the fire-headed teen tackled Sabo into a hug.

Ace smiled brightly as he called the blonde's name " Sabo! "

* * *

**Uwaa~! I just love Ace when he's smiling!. I re-watch the episodes after marineford and I the curiosity only grew. Thoughts filled my mind, Question waiting for an answer. Like When will the Whitebeards show up? Are they still in the same crew? Do Marco have haki? Will they help the Strawhats in their fight againsr Kaido? Uwaaa! Oda please~ Update fast! Huhuhu I _really _want to know!  
**

_**Signing Out-**_

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	10. Waking up to reality

**Ahoy Matey! Welcome aboard the ship of the Magical, ****_XxFire-PhoenixxX _**

**No reviews, So we can skip to that part where we can all go an watch the show~**

**So hoist the anchors and Untie the sails!, Let's sail!**

* * *

**I'm swimming all alone in a pool of darkness**  
**and I feel like darkness is slowly pulling me under**  
**I yell for help but no one is there to hear it**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. Realization hasn't come yet, But it is surely will dawn to her sooner or later.

She lifted her hand, Covered with bandages stained with blood. She look through the porthole of the ship beside her bed. A smile crept om her face as she see the moon. The moon that's always there for her up and downs, It will always listen to her and guide her way through the darkest night

Then the door creaked, Which made her guard up and tried to extend her hand to her confiscated weapons. Which badly failed because the weapon she was hoping to grab only fell down and tapped the oil lamp and cause fire.

_**Fire...**_

_**" Sabo... Sabo is dead "**_

She clutch her head, Her head is throbbing and she's seeing pictures again. But what curious her the most was the blonde, He look very much like the chief of staff of the revolutionary

When she heard a shriek at the doorstep. She turned her stare at the nurse who she think was one of the Whitebeard's medical team.

" Commander Ace! She's awake! and please grab the fire extinguisher before the fire took over everything! " The nurse yelled and pulled the other medical equipment away from the fire

Ace rush at the door, Eyes flashing panic. " Midihomi!, Is she alright?, What happened?, Why do you need a fire extinguisher? Wha—" Before the commander can continue. The nurse grabbed the fire extinguisher at his hands. The fire weren't too big and it didn't spread out of the room. Saves them more trouble

A scream escaped the girl's pale lips, A pained scream like searching for help, For a help she longing to find. She screamed after memories flooded at her brain. Like a dam break and water rushed in.

She dug her nails at her head, Blood ooze at her head and she pulled her hair roughly. It was a mystery how she manage to get up and throw the things at the medical bay, Making violent attempts. She even tried to throw the knife at the nurse but luckily, All nurse can take care of themselves, and manage to catch it. When the situation came out of hand. The nurse requested for Ace to call the other commanders cause the bad news is the girl knew— or just unconsciously use it, They don't know— a bit of haki and manage to cut some of Ace's hair.

Sabo, Marco and Ace pinned the girl and The nurse manage to inject the sedative after they pin her.

Marco dusted his pants and helped the nurse up. " What happened, yoi? " Marco asked as he look at the nurse who probably know more than the 2nd commander—Because she's a nurse, duh—.

" I don't know, Commander. The fire started and she started screaming. But I think it's an attack where some memories flashes at her mind, Like all person with amnesia have " The nurse said as she list the things she saw recently

Marco nodded. Ace look at Sabo with the same horrified expression " Don't you think...? " Ace said—merely whispered— They shared a silent conversation. Having just enough Marco asked " What are you talking about, yoi? " They both stared at the ground as their fringe covering their eyes. Deciding to leave them there to think, Marco grabbed the girl and put her to his room until they finish cleaning up the room.

* * *

" Is she back? " Sengoku asked one of the marine guarding the Hq.

The marine shook his head. " No, Sir " He answered and salute when Sengoku walked away to continue his business.

Their stand at the corner, Akainu with a smirk at his lips. " I knew it, She's just a waste of energy " He said.

Sengoku didn't answered, he knew something is going on.

oOo

_**Somewhere in the New world**_

The man laughed, His gut jiggling and his yellow teeth showing up as he laugh. "An' Why are ye laughin' mah brother?-Neh " The Unproportional slender tall deep blue haired girl asked the short stout black hairy man.

" Mahah- Nothin' for ye to worry 'bout my dear sister " He answered. A grin stretched at the girl's face literally ear to ear Sharp white teeth covered with slime. " Now that's not fair mah brother, Your hiding something about food aren't ya?-Mah " The man just only laughed loudly

* * *

**And That's a wrap! We're docking on an Island to restock Ideas and energy!, If you want to ask or say something, Please just go to Marco there. He'll answer yer questions, Right? Marco * smiles evily * **

**Marco: As if I have something to say with, yoi**

**Now we don't have much time left so we need to go now! Bye**

**I'm out! _XxFire-PhoenixxX_**


	11. Calm

**Argh! Welcome aboard the ship of The ****_XxFire-PhoenixxX._**

**Thank you for waiting, It is quite a while after we finish restocking.**

**Me: Now, Marco. Can you be a good boy and read the reviews for me?**

*** Thatch and Ace snickered at the background while Marco groaned ***

**Me: Shut up, Ace and Thatch because next update you two will be the one reading the reviews**

*** And with that the two zipped their mouths, The author turned to Marco ***

**Marco: From Blue * glances the author with a weird expression***

**Me: *Irritated.* What?**

**Marco: You don't know what they use to check a brain?...**

**Me: * crosses arms * What do you expect?, Haler?! I'm just a 12 years old wanna be author!**

*** The whole crew gaped at what the author said***

**Thatch: Ha! you got owned by a 12-year-old!**

**Marco: *Eyebrow twitches * Whatever, yoi. It says..**

**_Blue_**** \- * signed in as guest* :**_**Ummm... YOu check brains with an MRI. XRAYs can only check bone and such. And tumors.**_

**Me: Ah, Thank you for telling me that blue-san!... I'll fix the chapter where I said it's Xray... WHENEVER I have time!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

**"Stone walls do not a prison make,**  
**Nor iron bars a cage;**  
**Minds innocent and quiet take**  
**That for a hermitage;**  
**If I have freedom in my love**  
**And in my soul am free,**  
**Angels alone that soar above,**  
**Enjoy such liberty."**

**-**Richard Lovelace, To Althea, from Prison

* * *

They walked to the Commander's room, The girl was still asleep.

Marco closed the door behind him and place the girl carefully, Trying not to wake her up. But after Marco took a seat in front of Midihomi. Her eye twitched and carefully opened. Deciding not to startle the young raven, He just sat there and waited for her to notice him, But of course he's still on guard the raven can be dangerous if she want to, And No Marco don't want any of his things be broken.

Out of instinct, Midihomi unfold her wings that seem to came out of nowhere, covering her body she turned her wings into steel. But she wince when her body catch up to her and made her realize the wounds at her body.

He sighed, He knew it will hard to convince the raven that they weren't enemy but It looks like they have to break her chains at the marines' brainwashing.

Midihomi planned to attack first, but when she realize that she's in no condition for fighting. Panic and fear washed over her she can hear her breathing and her heart beating, It was so loud that Marco could hear her breathing. Her breathing only became faster when she heard the light footsteps of the first commandant, before she could hyperventilating Marco grabbed her arm and hugged her.

She was startled at her movement that she can't move, but she was still panicking. Blue cool flames dances around his body caressing both their figures. Effectively the raven calmed down and because of exhaustion she fell asleep

Her gigantic wings folding back and disappearing again. Before Marco could place her properly at his bed someone bulge in his room, He turned around to see his brother, Ace he froze in shock trying to process what he is seeing.

Marco realize their position. He was in side-view, Midihomi is in his arms and he was holding the girl close to him.

Then the temperature started to rise, he expressed his anger by lighting his body on fire. Marco don't know if he should be angry because the fire user was about to burn his cabin or he should be embarrassed by their position. He shook his head, surely the fire-user wouldn't hear his scolding of him to got out. So he sighed and tried to explain as calmly as possible.

" Ace it's not—" Before he could reason, Ace pinned the blond against the wall. Grinding his teeth with his arms lit on fire. " **_What did you do_**" He growled threateningly. Marco would've laugh because of Ace's overprotective side if he wasn't trying to burn his room into ashes.

His flames burst protectively at its owner's distress. " I didn't do anything, yoi. Now if you kept on getting the temperature rise you'll wake her up and probably make her panic again " Marco stated calmly

With that he extinguish the flames on his arms as well as Marco. After that they went to their captain to report about one of the rooms in the sick bay and their guest.

* * *

" — I place her in my room after that " Marco said, figuring he wouldn't say about the incident with Ace and their awkward position earlier, Marco isn't the type of person talking about unrelated things.

Of course he felt the fire user's glare. But no, he didn't paid it any mind at all.

" Son, is there any problem? You kept on glaring at Marco like you wanna burn holes on him " Whitebeard said with a light chuckle.

" Nothing, Oyaji " He said while gritting his teeth and kept on glaring at Marco. Whitebeard look at Marco expectantly, Marco just shrugged and Whitebeard decided not to push it further his sons can handle it by themselves, They'll go to him if they need help

* * *

**Eh, Trashy chapter (Sorry!)  
**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review! And please if anyone there in the crowd can beta. please pm me!**_


	12. Dat

**Hi guys I'm back.. Not very enthusiastic here. I lost the Interest of writing this story due to the lack of reviews from this story..  
**

**So let's start, shall we?**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Hunt  
**_

**_..o0o.._**

The young marine was silently looking at them, she's amused at how their brotherly complex can be. He didn't think that the great chief of staff of the revolutionaries can be like this.

She heard about the chief of staff and being like this wasn't in the rumours she heard. A smirk tugged at her lips as she approach the chief of staff pacing back and fort in front of the door of the great pirate, Edward Newgate or known as Whitebeard.

She respect the man really. She knew his motives aren't like the other pirates who's roaming in the seas just for fortune. He wants family it's obvious. Her mother told her about the pirate and yes her stories wasn't very nice about the pirate. But when she grew up she learned about Whitebeard even more and most of stories wasn't nice... But a question pondered her head. Why would he call his crew son? Why would he be a yonko and protect islands? If he's really strong then why wouldn't he be the pirate king? Why wouldn't they search for the One piece? And those questions just prove the man is innocent— no that doesn't seem right... But you got my point.

She grinned. " Scared being but kicked by your brother's captain? " Tsisku teased receiving a glare from the other male. He scoffed " No I'm not " He said. The young female marine snickered " You know we could skip this things and just head straight to that temperal idiot brother of yours " She said. But the revolutionary froze and shook his head " No that wouldn't work and wait... How did you get rid of the your crew? " Tsisku put his index finger infront of her lips with a wink " It's a secret " She whispered to him. Sabo sighed then Tsisku said " Neh, we could just deal with the trouble and stuff later " She said " The crew have haki " He stated.

" Then Whitebeard probably know we're here, right?. Huh... But I don't see talking to Whitebeard is a problem I mean compared to his and his sons strength we're nothing... So what is your problem really? " He sighed and a smirk crept on her face " Oh, I get it you're nervous " She teased and she sighed. " Ok, let's just see Whitebeard and let's go straight to that idiotic brother of yours " She smirked. " Woah, your that gutsy? I can't believe that you can talk to Whitebeard face to face " Sabo mocked her she rolled her eyes. " Idiot he's listening at our banter and he knows we came on board he's the one who said to his crew to don't attack " She said.

" Whitebeard! we're going to this idiot's brother! " She shouted Sabo paled will Whitebead let them through?

" Gurarara cheeky brats. Ace is at the infirmary with your other sister " He declared she nodded and Sabo was dumbfounded.

" Thanks! " And then she grabbed his wrist and run their way to the infirmary

" What ... Did just happened " Sabo said still confused how could he trust someone that fast?

She snorted " He knows when you are truly worried there's a difference between a fake worrying reaction and a true one and he lived long enough to know the difference " She explained. " I thought the oh-so great chief of staff of the revolutionaries are brighter than this " She teased him with a grin. Sabo rolled his eyes

* * *

_**Present time  
**_

She leaned at the doorway smoke coming from her pale red lips. She glance at the blonde cleaning with the nurse

" You're not really gonna help, are you? " He asked glancing to the young female marine. She lifted her left hand and pointed at the sign stick with the wall.

**_' No smoking '_**

She smirked and walk her way outside to search for the girl. While the blonde muttered a long colorful string of curses.

" H-Hey " A voice said. He turned his head to face the vice-head of nurses, Kira. He heard she's a new recruit.

" Can I ask you something? " Kira asked the blonde who nodded. " You wouldn't mind my questions, would you? " She asked, Sabo smiled friendly " Not at all Kira-san " Sabo said.

" O-okay " She said and looked at her feet, she took a deep breath before asking

" AreyoureallyCommanderAce'sbrother?Ifyouarethenwhyareyounotlookalike?

whydidn'thementionanythingaboutyou?issheyourgirlfriend?"

Sabo blinked trying to analyze what the nurse said. " ... What? "

Heat rose at her cheeks and her face was covered by her bangs.

" Umm... Yes I'm Ace's brother, sworn brother. He didn't mention anything because he doesn't know and... How could you think her to be my girlfriend... But No she's not my girlfriend " He answered. Really he felt like going to puke when an image of him and the marine holding hands and stuff only lovers do... If he's going to choose between her and his subordinate Koala. He'd rather date Koala than her. Not that he'll do that anyway...

Kira nodded and continued mopping the floor.

* * *

" Oi " Ace turned when a voice called him. He haven't heard that voice before... Surely it wasn't Midihomi because she's not in a state of doing anything right now...

When he saw a female dressed in a marine clothes. Instantly he saw red, after knowing what they've done to her sister they only gave him another reason to hate them even **_more_**.

But before he could lung her she held her hand a sign of stop. " I'm not here for a fight. I'm an ally, I bring your brother here " She said. He didn't stop he was about to punch the female marine " And you **_think_ **I'll believe that? " He said through gritted teeth. Her face was unreadable as she look at the fire-user eye to eye. He admit it, it was intimidating. _**To others,** _yes. But to him it wouldn't work.

With a blank look she simply went out of the way where he direct his fist. _**Kenbunshoku haki** _he thought while swinging another fist at her direction. Then he kicked her with a flaming leg, It hit her knee a little, just first degree burn. " Are you done? " She said. He gritted his teeth " What me done? Just a first degree burn? You think that will calm my senses after what you bastards did to my sister? " He said clenching his feet. She sighed " Whatever. If you won't believe me then don't I'm just gonna ask another person who's not reckless as you are or at least someone who has a lot **_more_**brains than you " She spat as she walk pass the commandant. Feeling mocked Ace's eye twitch " And who said about you escaping my wrath? " He said and cracked his fist " I'm not done with you yet " He said darkly. She grinned almost disturbingly " Oho, so the great second commandant of the Whitebeard pirates think he's greater than me? Your pretty arrogant, fire-fist " She said.

" Tch, your the arrogant one. Sneaking to our ship without anyone knowing and for challenging me " He said. She was about to shoot the commandant when they both here a yelp from the infirmary.

Then from the infirmary Sabo came out covered with cream and powder. He paused infront of the them and turn to the second commandant " Where's the bathroom " Dumbfounded Ace just pointed where it is.

... After he left both of them broke into hysterical laughter forgetting there fight.

* * *

_**There it is! The update...  
**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**The blazing bird across the night sky...**_

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	13. AN

**_Hi everyone!_**

**_Because of the unexpected turn of events in the canon One Piece, and the lack of characterization on my OCs. I shall rewrite this and make sure I give you a story enough for your taste! Or something that would exceed your expectations._**

**_THE SECRETS ABOUT THE OC'S PARENT:_**

**_Honestly, I forgot what I planned originally at Midihomi's mom. And Tsisku, was just a character I made for fun._**

**_Midihomi was supposed to be a some kind of heir of a secret clan that dominated the world, but because of her traitor mother everything crumbled down, leading for her to forcibly escape._**

**_See what I mean? MARY. SUE._**

_**And the RAVEN SPECIES? The special abilites they have, I'm really not comfortable with it.**_

_**So yeah, rewrite!**_


End file.
